


Bare

by Dragonkat



Series: Sterek Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonkat/pseuds/Dragonkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good news always deserves a little celebration.<br/>A smutty one-shot. Sequel to Heat but can be read alone.</p>
<p>Based on a tumblr prompt.<br/>I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Good luck. xo’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up going through a few iterations before I was satisfied. I must have rewritten it three times before I had something I liked.  
> The two lemons was an accident, but I thought I'd cater to the fans of top!derek and fans of top!stiles.
> 
> This is a sequel to my first AO3 posted oneshot, Heat, but it can be read alone.
> 
> I apologize in advance for the horrible pick-up lines/innuendos.

TW Oneshot - Tag

Derek took the stairs when he got to their apartment building, not because the elevator was broken or anything like that, but because the stairs were a good exercise. It also meant there was a healthy flush to his cheeks by the time he got to their apartment on the top floor which meant Stiles was likely to tackle him for a thorough make-out session which might lead to sex which would be a great end to the day.

 

He twirled his car keys around his finger as he got to their floor, walking down the hallway. Derek stopped, though, when he got to their door, key hovering over the lock. He stared down at their welcome mat, that proudly proclaimed "wipe your paws". On top of the mat was a large nerf gun.

 

On top of the gun was a sticky note.

 

_Here is your weapon. I have one too. Good Luck. XOXO -S_

 

Derek leaned down and picked up the sticky note. There was another one underneath it. This one said _P.S. - We're kinda playing capture the flag. You get mine and there will be a big reward._

 

Derek leaned down and picked the gun and sticky note up. Another note was beneath the previous two. _P.P.S - Don't frown. I promise it will be worth your while. Humor me._

 

Another. _P.P.P.S - I love you._

 

_P.P.P.P.S - You're the best boyfriend ever._

 

_P.P.P.P.P.S - Is there a limit to this? Like could there be an infinite number of postscripts. Was this a problem in the past, when people remember something and have to add it on and then they just fill up pages of P_

 

The last note trailed off, the lettering gradually getting smaller and curling around the edge of the post-it. Derek smiled fondly, putting the sticky notes into his coat pocket, chuckling at bit at how Stiles could even ramble on a sticky-note. He took a few moments to figure out the nerf gun, figuring out how to shoot it and how to reload. There was no way Stiles was going to win.

 

Derek unlocked the door to their apartment and went inside.

 

He immediately rolled his eyes, seeing that their furniture had been completely rearranged. A bed sheet was draped between a lamp and their coat rack to create a place to hide. The coffee table was up on its side. Derek crouched down just inside the door, behind the little table they kept their keys and mail on. He slipped of his jacket as he surveyed the room. Their barstools had been moved, throw blankets and the comforter from their bed creating more walls.

 

"I thought this was the kind of thing you did with Scott." Derek said loudly.

 

Stiles was silent but Derek could tell he was in the room. He could practically hear his thoughts whirling around in his head. He could also tell his boyfriend was holding back a smart ass remark. Derek smirked and looked around the room. Hanging from one of their living room windows was a piece of white fabric, most likely Stiles' flag. Stiles was no doubt lying in wait for him. Derek had texted him when he was coming home, so Stiles had warning.

 

"Did you break the X-Box again and now you need a live person first-shooter thing." He called out, looking out into their transformed living room.

 

"That was not my fault. I told you, there was an incident with the smoke alarm and that stupid step stool." Stiles grumbled, peeking out from the other side of the couch.

 

Derek grinned and immediately shot at his boyfriend, who eeped and ducked back behind the couch long before the little nerf dart bounced harmlessly off a throw pillow. "No fair," Stiles shouted. Derek could imagine the pout on his boyfriend's face.

 

"Then you shouldn't have fallen for it," Derek replied as he quickly shuffled to the coat rack/lamp combo barrier.

 

"Ugh, such a rookie mistake," Stiles muttered as Derek looked at the matching loveseat to the couch Stiles was behind. The loveseat was across the living room from the couch and closer to the flag. Derek crouched and prepared to leap across the distance. Before he could two nerf projectiles flew past, bouncing off the wall behind him.

 

"Don’t even think about it Hale," Stiles said, grin in his smug voice.

 

Derek snorted and shook his head. "I thought I was supposed to be capturing your flag," he drawled.

 

"Sure, but it's not like I'm going to roll over and let you take it," Stiles fired back.

 

"I like it when you roll over and let me take it," Derek replied.

 

Stunned silence met his remark. "Okay, I'll give you that one. I walked right into it," Stiles finally said, sounding both amused and horrified.

 

"That's payback for all the lines you throw at me," Derek said, shaking his head as he remembered the many, many pick-up lines, one-liners, and innuendoes Stiles liked to spout.

 

"I use you as a sounding board. I gotta work on my moves," Stiles called back.

 

"What? You're practicing for all the men you're going to take to bed."

 

"Just the one. I gotta figure out what works best on him."

 

"Why don't you strip naked and wait for him with a rose in your teeth."

 

More silence. "You think that would work."

 

Derek shook his head, readying his next move. "It's worth a shot." As he said it, he stood enough to dive out from behind his cover, shooting towards Stiles who was hanging over the back of the couch with his gun aimed at Derek's hiding spot. Midair he shot off two darts, falling into a roll as he slid behind the loveseat.

 

Stiles made a strangled sound, his responding fire trailing in Derek's wake. "Oh my god, Derek. That was so hot. You looked like all the ruggedly handsome heroes in the movies with that move," Stiles said reverently.

 

Derek laughed, popping up to shoot a couple shots at his boyfriend who squeaked and ducked down. Stiles came back with his own responding fire, a happy grin on his face. They laughed together, no doubt looking like idiots as they fired at one another with their nerf guns, none of their shots getting anywhere close.

 

"Wow, this targeting sucks," Stiles said with a snort as he looked down the line of his toy gun, sighting Derek and firing a shot that sailed a foot wide.

 

Derek ran out of ammo pretty soon, so he grabbed a pillow, chucked it at Stiles head and made for the flag. Stiles flailed as the pillow hit him square in the face, sending him with a thud to the ground. Derek chuckled and leisurely grabbed the flag.

 

He paused when he had it in his hand, looking down to see it was a piece of paper. Derek frowned, setting down his nerf gun on the windowsill and inspecting the sheet of paper. It seemed to be some sort of test results. Medical test results. Medical test results from the clinic they had gone to a while ago. The paper he was holding was for Stiles' results, and showed that he was clean. No STDs in sight.

 

"Stiles," he called.

 

His boyfriend popped up from the other side of the couch with a smile, waving an envelope in his hand. "So these came today and it's a federal crime to open someone else's mail so I had to wait for you to get home." Stiles walked around the furniture, coming to stand by Derek's side. He held out the envelope and Derek took it, reading his name on the front.

 

He tore open the envelope, and ripped out his test results. He skimmed the paper and looked up at Stiles with a grin. He held out the document and Stiles didn't even glance at it. His boyfriend tossed aside their results and stepped forward to wrap his arms around Derek's neck. "Whatever will we do now," Stiles mused playfully.

 

Derek dropped his hands to Stiles' hips. "I don't know, we could watch a movie."

 

Stiles nodded. "Or do a puzzle."

 

Derek leaned in, brushing his lips against his boyfriends'. "I'm partial to scrapbooking."

 

"Stop, you'll make me cream my jeans," Stiles snickered.

 

Derek rolled his eyes, but closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

 

As soon as Derek kissed him Stiles was moving, dragging Derek close and walking them backwards to the couch. They were pressed so close Derek could feel Stiles' heart pounding against his chest. Stiles hooked a leg around his hip and Derek grabbed the appendage with a possessive grip, growling into Stiles mouth as he lowered his boyfriend to the couch. Their kiss broke and Stiles smiled up at him, letting go to take off his shirt.

 

Derek was completely on board with this plan and shed his own shirt, kicking off his shoes as well. Stiles laughed as he got tangled with his jeans around his ankles. Derek reached out, grabbing his lover's ankles to hold them up and pull of his pants. "Don't throw those away," Stiles said as Derek was about to do just that, the pants halfway over his shoulder.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Reach into the front pocket and find out."

 

Derek did, digging through one pocket to find it empty. He reached into the other and smirked when he pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He looked back to the couch, planning to say something about his boy scout dropout of a boyfriend always being prepared, but his words caught in his throat. Stiles was naked, somehow doing so without Derek noticing. He knelt on the couch, hands braced on its back and his ass jutting out at Derek.

 

His lover smiled a little smug grin over his shoulder as he swayed his hips a bit. "Me first, big boy," Stiles said breathily.

 

Derek rushed to finish shedding his clothes. He tossed the lube onto the couch cushion beside Stiles, dropping to his knees on the floor. He reached out and gripped the globes of Stiles' ass, kneading them in his hands. He groaned and leaned in to kiss the dip at the base of Stiles' spine, licking at the skin. Stiles shuddered in his hands. "Damn, you're going all in," Stiles said softly.

 

"I don't want to wait any longer," Derek breathed against Stiles' ass, watching the skin rise with goose bumps as his breath fanned over the sensitive area.

 

Stiles groaned, leaning harder against the back of the couch. Derek breathed him in. He licked a hot stripe across one cheek, and then the other, leaving a sharp bite to his lover's tailbone. He trailed his mouth slowly downward. His cock ached between his legs and Derek wondered how long he would be able to hold out. He pressed his lips to Stiles, licking at the twitching ring of his entrance and realized he wouldn't last long once he was inside of his boyfriend with no barriers between them.

 

Derek groaned and pulled back, reaching for the lube and immediately slicking up his hands. Two fingers dipped into Stiles' body and he watched with ragged breath as his lover arched into the feeling, the pale expanse of his back shifting beautifully. Derek reached his other hand between Stiles' spread thighs to gently cup his balls, rolling them within his palm.

 

Stiles sighed, hips rocking back onto Derek's fingers and forward into his hand. Derek licked his lips and leaned in, adding his tongue beside his fingers as they speared and spread Stiles' entrance. The heat of his body was like an inferno, the tightness of the first ring of muscle delicious. Derek lapped and tasted, the taste of Stiles and their lube mixing together on his tongue. His other hand moved up to grip around Stiles' erection, circling the head and giving it a squeeze. The sound that action wrung from Stiles throat was exquisite and Derek felt it reverberate through his body all the way down to his dick, which stood hard and ready in the cradle of his hips.

 

He pressed his face in harder, three fingers now working his lover open as he alternated rimming him and biting at his ass. Derek's other hand formed a vice for Stiles to thrust into, his hips snapping forward into his fist and back onto his fingers and tongue. Their first time bareback was going to have to be fast and furious. Derek smiled as he imagined taking his time later, letting Stiles take his time.

 

They probably weren't going to leave the apartment for days.

 

Stiles started rocking harder, his moans changing in pitch and giving Derek his cue. He knew exactly how close his boyfriend was from the edge. It was right where he wanted him. He pulled back and gripped Stiles' hips, encouraging him forward so he was pressed against the back of the couch. His boyfriend shuddered as Derek climbed up behind him, his legs bracketing his lover's as he fumbled with the lube. Derek managed to drip some onto his aching cock, shaking at the sensation of his hand spreading around the lubrication.

 

His eyes were riveted on Stiles' ass, watching as he braced one hand on his lover's hip as the other gripped his erection, lining up. He didn't press in right away, instead taking a moment to drag the head of his cock over Stiles' ass, down his crack and across his entrance. Stiles moaned as Derek rutted against him, his cock dragging between his cheeks.

 

"Come on, Derek," Stiles urged, looking over his shoulder. His pupils were blown big, his eyes a dark amber as they gazed at him. Derek's heart was pounding as he leaned forward, whining in the back of his throat as his cock found purchase and slid in.

 

The sound that came from both of them was deep and primal, an involuntary reaction to the feeling of Derek's bare cock sliding into Stiles' ass. When he bottomed out Derek took a moment and plastered his chest to his boyfriend's back, their breaths heaving in tandem. One hand, still slick with lube, trailed over Stiles' torso; across his nipples, over his beating heart, dragging over his abs and reaching for his cock. His other hand was braced on the back of the couch, the only thing grounding him. It was more than he expected to feel, so tight and hot and perfect.

 

Derek pressed his mouth to the side of Stiles' neck, sucking a deep mark as his hips started to rock slowly back and forth. Stiles groaned and with one hand reached back to grip Derek's ass, encouraged more movement, shoving him back before dragging Derek back in. It was absolutely sensational.

 

His orgasm pooled quick and vicious in his groin and Derek worked Stiles' cock vigorously, not wanting to leave his lover hanging like some kind of virgin. His hips snapped into Stiles, their skin slapping wetly and adding to the sounds of their ragged breaths and choked out moans. Derek bit at Stiles' neck, his body trembling as he came swiftly, barely any buildup before he was over the edge and shaking. His hips stuttered and he lost his coordination.

 

Stiles moaned and gripped Derek's ass hard, keeping him in place through his powerful orgasm. His boyfriend's hips continued to move, riding Derek's still hard cock long enough to find his own relief. They fell to their sides on the couch, Derek barely managing to stay on the cushions. He shivered as Stiles' body clenched around his sensitive cock, twitching involuntarily because of his own orgasm.

 

They lay for a while, the sound of their panting breath the only sound in the apartment. Derek sighed as his cock slipped from his boyfriend's body, spent. He reached down to trace a finger over Stiles' entrance, a groan worked from his tired body as he felt his own cum trailing from his lover's body. Stiles squirmed and Derek backed off. His boyfriend turned in his arms, nearly sending Derek sprawling onto the floor with his movements. Stiles had a goofy, satisfied smile on his lips and Derek leaned in to kiss it, wanting to taste his happiness.

 

"Damn, that was good." Stiles breathed against his lips. Their chaste kiss trailed off until their mouths were just barely pressed together.

 

"Sorry it was so quick." Derek murmured, eyes closing. His body was still shaking minutely as his muscles relaxed entirely.

 

Stiles laughed under his breath, tilting his head to press soft kisses to the underside of Derek's jaw. "That was awesome, Derek. Quick just means it felt really good, right?"

 

"Yeah," Derek breathed, feeling himself settle into the couch and Stiles' arms, sleep creeping at the edges of his consciousness but not quite taking hold.

 

Stiles settled for a moment, but Derek wasn't really surprised when his boyfriend started shifting around and then finally crawled over him. Derek grunted when an elbow dug into his side and shivered as Stiles dragged his soft cock over his ass. He sprawled onto his stomach on the couch once Stiles was up. Stiles leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of Derek's head.

 

"I'm gonna get cleaned up, then we're doing that again." Stiles said softly.

 

"It's my turn next time," Derek muttered into the couch cushion.

 

A hand slapped his ass. "You got it stud," Stiles replied before retreating to the bathroom.

 

Derek stretched out, grinning at the satisfaction thrumming through his body. He dozed for a while, listening to the sounds of Stiles washing up and then wandering around their apartment. He frowned as something hit the back of his head. Derek reach up a hand, feeling through the strands of his hair and finding one of the nerf darts there.

 

He snorted and rolled onto his back, holding out the little harmless projectile and looking at Stiles who stood with his nerf gun aimed in Derek's direction. "Seriously," he grunted.

 

"I was aiming for your ass," Stiles muttered, looking down at the toy gun like it had personally offended him.

 

Derek shook his head, getting comfortable on the couch. He slung a leg over the back of the couch and stretched his arms over his head. "I can think of something better you can be doing with my ass," he said while raising an eyebrow.

 

Stiles grinned while rolling his eyes. "Ugh, that is such a line."

 

"What can I say, you rub off on me," Derek said cheekily as he rubbed a hand over his stomach.

 

Stiles threw up his hands and shook his head at Derek's innuendo. Then he tossed aside his nerf gun and came to kneel between Derek's spread thighs. "You're lucky I love you so much," Stiles said affectionately. He dug around the couch cushions, making a sound of triumph when he found the lube.

 

Derek reached out and slipped a hand behind Stiles' head, dragging his boyfriend down for a kiss. "I'm very lucky, that you love me," he whispered when the kiss broke.

 

Stiles smiled brightly, ducking down to kiss along Derek's neck. "Seriously. Best boyfriend ever," Stiles said between biting kisses.

 

Derek leaned back, sighing as Stiles popped open the lubricant and spread some on his fingers. He hissed as the first one breached his body, dragging with just the right amount of friction. He wrapped his hands behind Stiles' shoulders to hold his boyfriend in place above him as he was prepped. Derek fell into the feeling of his body stretching around Stiles' fingers, his cock getting hard, and the pleasurable pain of Stiles sucking marks onto his neck and shoulders.

 

He was in a haze of lazy pleasure when Stiles finally pulled back enough to rub a wet hand over his erection and guide himself into Derek's very willing body. They both groaned, holding each other tight. Derek still had one leg on the back of the couch and Stiles grabbed the other, hiking it over his shoulder. Derek moaned at the change in angle, as Stiles' cock rubbed all the right places.

 

His lover was huffing above him, eyes pinched shut as he bit his lip. Derek could remember the feeling, begging his body to hold on just a little longer. "Feels good, doesn't it," he breathed, running one hand through Stiles hair, the other trailing over his chest.

 

"Hell yes," Stiles said, sounding drunk on the pleasure.

 

His lover opened his eyes and Derek smiled up at him, reeling him in for another kiss. "We waited too long to do this," he said, rocking his hips.

 

Stiles nodded, eyes falling shut as he moved with Derek, hips rolling in little circles. Derek dropped one hand to his cock, gripping his erection in a tight grip. He clenched his ass, smirking as Stiles jerked at the feeling. His boyfriend started to pick up a rhythm, pulling out just a bit before snapping his hips back. Derek moaned with every thrust, his hand starting to jerk his cock with intention. He could tell Stiles was close, from the way he was breathing and the clench of his abs. Derek getting close, but it didn't matter. This was for Stiles, so he could feel exactly as Derek had before. How close and intimate it felt, how much sensation there was.

 

"Derek, I can't-"

 

Stiles bit off a groan, hips stuttering. Derek rocked up into his thrusts, hand flying over his erection while he tightened his ass around his lover's dick. "Come on, babe," he rasped.

 

A few more thrusts and Stiles was gone, his head tipped back as he jerked in the cradle of Derek's thighs. Derek smiled, never taking his eyes off the sight of his boyfriend finding his pleasure in his body. His own orgasm came when Stiles pulled out, too sensitive to stay in as long as Derek had. He gasped at the feeling, Stiles' cum chasing his retreating dick. Derek closed his eyes as he painted his stomach with his orgasm, wringing every last drop from his cock.

 

Stiles collapsed on top of him, letting Derek's leg go so he could wrap it around Stiles' sprawled limbs. They dozed together for a few moments, fingers tracing absent patterns on one another's skins. Eventually though, Derek needed to move and get cleaned up. Their cum was only sexy for so long before it got a little itchy. Stiles muttered creative curses under his breath as Derek got them both moving, deciding a joint shower was in order.

 

It was a lazy affair, mostly half hearted scrubbing and mostly just holding one another under the warm spray. When they were clean enough and dry, Derek grabbed a pair of sweats for them both. Partially dressed, they went back into the living room. With his arm around Stiles shoulder he took in the mess of their furniture and the stains on their couch. He steered them over to the loveseat and they settled in together.

 

"I think I'm up for that movie now," Derek murmured against Stiles temple, pressing a fond kiss there.

 

Stiles hummed. "You wouldn't rather do some scrapbooking," his lover said, grinning up at him.

 

Derek shook his head. "No, but I'll do you later," he replied with a smirk.

 

Stiles groaned and leaned his head back, shaking it at the ceiling. "You're the worst. Where do you get these lines?"

 

Derek just laughed and turned on the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm participating in the Teen Wolf Fall Harvest. I'm excited to take part in creating a gift for another fan. As such my oneshots might take the back-burner until the gift is done. We'll see what I get. :)
> 
> I'm also on the hunt for a beta, someone to read over some multi-chapter fics I have in the works. Let me know if you're interested. I'd be super appreciative.


End file.
